Shermer Grindfest
by bratpackfilmfan
Summary: Allison and Bender start a grindcore band, but something ugly goes down a few weeks in. The Club plus two unlikely others gather up to save a certain borderline criminal...which wasn't Bender.
1. 1: Allison Discovers Bender

**Shermer Grindfest: Allison Reynolds and John Bender start a fucking grindcore band the Monday following their detention.**

March 25, 1984. The Reynolds residence

Allison is sitting in her bedroom, chilling out and listening to "Blister On The Moon" by Rory Gallagher's old band Taste, spinning their 1969 debut album. Allison's soft spot was 1960s rock music. Although she constantly quoted David Bowie and called the teachers "human" because they listened to Prince, she never liked any of their music and instead found solace on folk rockers like Bob Dylan, Merle Haggard and Phil Ochs, with the frequent dose of the 1968-1969-era rock that sounds like heavy metal but nobody classifies it as such.

Blister On The Moon was such a song. Allison loved how heavy the song was for it's time period, and felt the lyrics were extremely relevant to Saturday's situation.

 _So let's have that stiff upper lip, and take a long deep breath_

 _Close your ears, you cannot hear, the rules are all preset_

 _You thought we were illusions, but we meant the word we said_

 ** _We're in command, you tiny fly, we'll crush you till you're DEAD._**

Allison felt that the song's protagonist was Mr. Vernon and the tiny flies were her and the other kids.

Suddenly, someone knocks on her window. Allison gets up and sees what it is.

"Hey come on open this window!", a familiar voice sounds.

Allison sees that it is John Bender. The misfit fucker that spearheaded the Breakfast Club, the group of kids in Saturday detention that entered different but came out united.

"Bender? What, wha..." Allison shrieks.

"I had to find you!"


	2. 2: The Idea

**THIS HAS NO TIME FRAME AND REFERENCES BANDS THAT EMERGED YEARS AFTER THIS IS SET**

Bender was in the exact same clothing he was the day before, denim jacket, red flannel shirt and white longsleeve underneath. He looked excited, like he had an idea.

He indeed had an idea.

When he returned home and went to bed, he thought of Claire's quote during their climactic argument.

 **"Why don't you take Allison to one of your heavy metal vomit parties?"**

Bender had many ideas through his head. Allison was the only one he spared from his wrath during the day. Although he commented on her fingernail biting and "shook off" her heartfelt comment about your heart dying when you grow up he felt something mentally connect with her and thus he reckoned she would agree with his idea.

Bender was a big fan of Anal Cunt; an American grindcore band whose song titles utilized gallows humor, toilet humor, self-awareness and outright nonsensicalness to it's most extreme.

He had an idea that he and Allison could start THEIR OWN heavy metal vomit party, and it would be much worse than what Claire on Saturday was probably thinking of when she uttered those words.

"How do you know where I live?" Allison questions.

"Andy told me! I need to talk to you so bad!" he says in a happily frantic manner.

Allison reckons that Bender is trying to confess love but goes forward.

"I had this really cool idea and you're the only one I know who would get what I'm talkin' about!" Bender says.

"Alright, go on..." Allison says, intriguingly.

"Remember how Claire was sayin' how I would take you to a heavy metal vomit party?"

"That entire conversation from start to finish I will never forget."

"Yeah, I had this fuckin' good idea that we could start our own metal band or something!".

"Me? In a metal band?"

"Yes! Fuck man, you are perfect for something like this!"

Allison seemed skeptical but soon realized that considering Bender was an unconventional street punk and a brutally honest man he wouldn't be luring her into whole-school embarrassment like popular people do to people of her type.

"Okay then, my parents ignore me so I don't think they'll notice me if I'm gone."

"When do you have dinner?"

"It's usually at 7:00pm but my parents don't cook me anything, I just grab a pack of two-minute noodles and eat them dry out of the packet usually."

"You and I seem to have the shittiest parents.", Bender mumbles.

He slips Ally a note.

 _ **8.00pm, meet at Shermer High, going to call the others if available.**_

Bender says a goodbye and hops out the window.

Allison keeps the note in her pocket. She patiently waits for the time to pass.


	3. 3: The Thrashing Begins

**Sunday, March 25, 1984. Shermer High School, Shermer, Illinois, 60062. 8:04pm.**

Everyone heeded Bender's invitation. It was 8pm at night and completely dark, but that was the point. Their other detention buddies, Claire, Andy and Brian all came over. Bender lock-picked his way through the school and into the music room.

"Guys, you are about to see a real heavy metal vomit party take place.", Bender announces.

Claire smiles. "I get it."

They walk into the music room. Bender sets up a tape recorder and one microphone. He would sing into the microphone while also catching Allison's drums and his guitar.

Bender begins by strumming a quiet variation of the D chord he made up. He tuned his low E to a low D but left the other strings intact. The strumming gets louder, and Bender begins his vocals. "No dad, what about you? Fuck you! No dad, what about you? FUCK YOU! NO DAD, WHAT ABOUT YOU? FUCK YOU!".

All of a sudden, Allison suddenly becomes an explosive machine, blast beats up to 350bpm while Bender screams incomprehensibly into the microphone. "FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU!". The thing is mind-blowing.

Andy, Claire and Brian block their ears hard. The sound was like five jet engines in your face at once. It measured at 200db pressing your ear against the PA speaker. The song ran for a minute and a half. Bender pulls an epic harmonic near the end.

As Allison does the finishing hit, the three others stand in shock. "My ears...I think they're permanently damaged..." Claire frets.

Allison and Bender smirk at each other. They've unleashed grindcore on their own high school.


	4. 4: Taking Out The Popular Kids

Monday, March 26, 1984.

It's the Monday. Most of the kids have gone on a field trip to New York, but whoever didn't go or missed gets to have free reign in the school supervised by Carl the Janitor.

The five Breakfast Clubbers made a pact that they would not go in order to hang out once more and try and smooth their drift away from their cliques instead of being suddenly ostracized by them for hanging out with one another. The popular girl in school, Jennifer Brown, has also stayed with a few of her jock friends.

Jennifer hates Claire with a passion and competes with her constantly. However, today would be a gamechanger for little Jenny as she and her buttbuddies are about to be ruined.

The Club are in the cafeteria. They were hanging out before they got something to eat. All of a sudden, a milk carton hits the back of Claire's head. She turns around, and sees Jennifer and the jocks snickering.

Claire puts on an agitated expression and puts on a sarcastic voice. "Ooooh, that hurt! My head is bleeding like a waterfall!", and snickers.

Jenny and the jock buddies snicker once more, thinking they've won anyway. Once Claire turns around, one of the jocks hurls a spoon right at the back of her head. Claire suddenly gets out of her chair, stands up, spins her chair right to the ground and glares intensely.

"Hahaha, little princess is wanting to kill us! Unleash your magic fairy dust in our faces!" Jenny says with an extremely punchable smug face.

Claire gets increasingly angry and throws the spoon back at the jock's face. "Just fucking stop it!". The jock suddenly gets angry and hurls the entire lunch tray at Claire, knocking her flat to the ground. The other four were silently getting ready for the physical confrontation about to take place.

Allison gets the switchblade she stole from Bender ready. Bender, about to explode, gets his replacement switchblade ready. Andy clenches his fists ready. Brian, the person who you'd least expect to be violent, realizes he's got the flare gun he almost planned to waste himself on him, and loads a bunch of flares into it.

"What the fuck was that for, bitch?" the jock yelled, even though he was the one that started it.

Bender explodes. "ARGH! YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET FUCKED!". He charges at the jock and swings the knife directly into his arm, taking him down. The entire thing erupts into chaos. Claire rips one of the other jock's jackets into pieces. Allison is driven head first into a wall by Jennifer for no reason other than because she felt like it, and Ally a "pile of lonely little alien scum". Ally's rage levels rise. Her psychotic side finally bursts out.

Ally punches Jenny in the stomach and drives her into a brick wall. Jenny begins to have trouble breathing, but this makes Ally more wanting to finish her off. After being tormented for so many years because she was an easy target, it was time for revenge. Ally's beating of Jenny to near-death was more because of her personal experience.

Ally wraps her hands around Jenny's neck and begins putting pressure on it. Brian, Andy, Bender and Claire had successfully fucked over the jocks, who were now bleeding crawling messes on the floor begging for mercy and trying to escape.

"Alright, Jennifer. I've got you where I want you." Ally said sinisterly.

"Ever since middle school began you've been making my life hard. You and your little jock friends. You've made me miserable for so long. You've caused me great pain. I've spent most of those years crying myself to sleep every night, being rejected because I have a couple bangs over my head.". Allison's voice was becoming more wobbly as a result of the anger building up.

"That time that you dunked my head in a bucket of paint in seventh grade and then pushed me to the ground and then the entire class laughed at me? That time you drove me into a locker because I giggled in your general direction? When you got the entire class to throw shit at me and the teacher did nothing..." Allison violently shakes Jenny. **"NOTHING!"** she screams, almost like Seth Putnam.

The anger boils over and Ally lays Jenny on the ground, charges at it and kicks it like a soccer ball on the ground so hard it shatters the entire side of her face, and does this repeatedly in time with; **"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!"**. Jenny is completely passed out at this point. The white tips of Ally's Converse shoes were soaked in blood. The main popular clique was destroyed, mostly in part due to the primal therapy Ally pretty much had

Despite the violent turn of the events everything soon returns to normal as the five walk out like nothing happened. Carl walks into the room and sees the bloody mess. He snickers at Jenny and the jocks bleeding and moaning, "Shitheads..." he mumbles to himself, and walks out.


	5. 5: Set The Wheels In Motion

Tuesday, March 27, 1984

Jenny and the jocks were nowhere to be seen on that day. Allison had successfully used Jenny as a walking breathing primal therapy tool and the jocks were subdued and eventually mentally and physically scarred. The Breakfast Club successfully repelled an attack by the popular kids. The five meet up once more behind the bleachers of the school gym. Carl goes past and gives the Club a thumbs up. "Good job taking out those shitheads." Bender says a genuine "Hey, thanks."

"Carl fucking thanked us!", he whispers. "You know you've done the world good when you beat up the most 'untouchable' people in the school!" Andy quips.

Allison was both proud of herself and shocked at herself. She had unleashed her full fury. She felt the need to let it all out as she finally got the big cheap shot at Jennifer in retaliation for the multiple extremely unfair and cruel cheap shots she gave her throughout the years for just being a loner.

A short-black-haired man wearing flannel walks past. He was a buddy of Bender's who rarely attended school. His name was Ferris Bueller, who had one day off but ended up getting extremely addicted to having days off. He finally returned after being caught, and was due to attend the same Saturday detention as Bender, Andy, Claire, Brian and Allison but again played truant and never showed up.

He arrives with a few other buddies. Keith Nelson and skinhead Duncan. Allison took a look at Duncan and found him perfect to join their grindcore act, however she laid off until the time was right to bring it up.

Ferris and the boys fistpump Bender.

"Hey man, what's up?" Bender says.

"Ah I reckoned I'd come back for a day with a bunch of buddies.", Ferris replies.

"Allison looks so fuckin' different, man." Duncan points out. "You were fine before and all but you look even better.", Keith quips.

Allison: "Thanks, Claire did it."

Keith: "She did a good job, man."

Bender and the boys follow the others to the gym bleachers again.

They all mold together as friends. Bender brings up he and Allison's project.

"You know me and Allison have this thing going on, we're trying to start a grindcore band."

"Shit, really man?" Duncan replies.

"Oh yeah, we got some perfect song titles." Allison responds, grinning.

"Damn, you guys playin' live sometime?"

"Yeah, we just need a dude on bass."

"I can't do it cuz I can't play for shit, sorry man."

"Eh, no hard feelings."

Ferris: "Hey, don't worry, I can play.", he says while smiling and slipping on his shades.

Bender: "Alright, good. Me on guitar and vocals, Allison on drums and Ferris on bass, lemme write that down."

Duncan: You got a name yet?

Bender pauses for a minute. "Ah shit...we forgot to get a name?"

Allison: "I'd say the Basket Cases but that'd be too descriptive of myself."

Bender: "Not a bad name but we need something extremely offensive, something that will fucking destroy the definition of political incorrectness."

Ferris: "Okay, lemme think. How about, Inward Vagina?"

Bender: "We're getting there, just need something even worse!"

Ferris: "Wet Cuntlickers?"

Bender snaps. "THAT'S IT! That's fucking epic!"

Allison: "Swollen Cunt?"

Bender and Ferris say in unison: "Even better!"

Bender stands up. "From now on, our band will be called Swollen Cunt!


	6. 6: Rehearsal Day

Wednesday, March 28, 1984

 **Swollen Cunt: John Bender/vocals, Allison Reynolds/drums, Ferris Bueller/bass**

 **ALSO NOTE: There is mention of "gay" being an insult here and extreme shock humor. This is meant to emulate grindcore bands with descriptive song titles that sometimes directly attack other individuals and utilize shock. This does not reflect my views in any way, shape or form, the views mentioned here are of the characters'. If you get offended by this just keep that in mind.**

Bender, Allison and Ferris have officially formed the band. Bender decides to use his house as the practice space, but needs to do one thing before so. Bender asks Ally and Ferris to hide until he sounds the clear to avoid getting involved. He knocks on the door and his drunken father opens it. "Whadda you want, you little shit?", Mr. Bender asks.

"Hey dad." Bender grimaces, and then swings his fist so hard that it knocks Mr. Bender to the ground and knocks him out cold. Bender then drags him to the backyard and ties him up. He then gives the all clear.

"Why did you do that?" Ally asks.

"Oh man, my dad is a dangerous and hurtful man. He would beat all of us to a pulp just for breathing in his vicinity, and especially you because you're a girl and he's a fucking wife-beater. I don't want you guys getting fucked up over that shit."

"He's a fuckin' loser." Ferris replies, who during one stay at the Bender residence had a glass bottle smashed over his head for picking up the wrong can of Coke from the fridge.

Bender gets an idea for a song title. "Hey guys, that's giving me the perfect fuckin' song title!"

"My Dad Beats Mom And Me Because He's Fucking Gay!"

Ferris and Ally's jaws drop. "Woah..."

Ferris: "You're gonna roast that fucker man? Shit."

Bender: "He deserves it."

Ferris: "You're right."

Ally: "We should just go all out and not give a fuck about what people think. We'll shock people."

Bender: "I got another song title. 'I Gave Mr. Vernon Pictures Of Dachau For His 45th Birthday'.

Ally: "Oh god, yes! More! More!"

Soon, they come up with a colorful range of song titles.

 _Mr. Vernon Jacks Off To Nazi Propaganda_

 _Sid Vicious Committed Suicide Because The Sex Pistols Sucked_

 _Public Image Limited Think They're Different, But They're Just A Bunch Of Faggots_

 _Morrissey Is A Shitfaced Dickfuck_

 _The Cure Are Fucking Retarded_

 _You Watch NBC Today_

 _If Your Song Gets Played On MTV, You're A Douchebag_

 _You Get Boners From Watching Bigfoot Sighting Footage_

 _Your Foot Goes Up Your Ass And Through Your Mouth_

 _You Own A VCR_

 _You're Not A Real Punk Because Your Jeans Aren't As Ripped As Mine_

 _The Slits Are The Pinnacle Of Human Evolution And Must Be Added To The National Recording Registry Due To Being Culturally, Historically and Aesthetically Significant_

 _The Clash Signed To CBS, Therefore They Are Faggots_

 _Left-Wing Politics Are Gay_

 _Right-Wing Politics Are Gay_

 _Center Wing Politics Are Gay_

 _Vote For Allison '85_

All of these song titles would make up the titles of their debut album. However, they needed to make sure they could thrash together as band before they went ahead with a live gig.

Allison acts out a chat with the crowd: "You're all a bunch of faggots! This song is for you, it's called "You Watch NBC Today"!

 _1, 2, 3, 4_

 ** _BLAUGGGAUUAAAUAUAUAUAAUUUUAAAAAAAAGHAUUUUUUUUUAHFGHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAFHAUFHHHHHHHHHAUHFAFUFHHHFFFFRURHURHF YOU WATCH NBC TODAY BLUAGGHGHEUAHGHGHGHGHGHAAAAAAAUAUAUAUAUAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAHAAHEHHEBLUAGUGUHGUGUGUGUGUG YOU WATCH NBC TODAY, YOU WATCH NBC TODAY!_**

Bender: "You know we should improvise this shit."

Ally: "Maybe, we'll see how this gig goes."


	7. 7: The Gig

Thursday, March 29, 1984. Shermer High School.

Swollen Cunt prepare for their first ever gig. After nine hours of improvisational rehearsals, Bender, Allison and Ferris have made out a setlist for their gig. The setlist goes:

 _Sid Vicious Committed Suicide Because The Sex Pistols Sucked_

 _Mr. Vernon Should Be Killed_

 _I Had A Few Beers With Mr. Vernon's Daughter_

 _Mr. Vernon's Mom Dying Was Really, Really Funny_

 _You Listen To Swollen Cunt_

 _Allison Reynolds Is Fucking Retarded Because She's Playing In Swollen Cunt_

 _John Bender Streaked Mr. Vernon's 45th Birthday Party_

 _Ferris Bueller Should Commit Suicide_

 _Carl The Janitor Is A Decent, Respectful Man_

 _Mr. Vernon Called Allison Reynolds 'Missy' So He Should Die_

 _I Just Saw The Gayest Guy On Earth (Mr. Vernon)_

 _We Love Putting Mr. Vernon In Our Song Titles Because They Are Just As Gay As He Is_

Most of the song titles reference Mr. Vernon, quite fitting given their debut gig is at the high school. In the school gymnasium, the students gather to witness the spectacle.

Carl The Janitor becomes master of ceremonies, takes the mic and says, "Everybody warm welcome for **SWOLLEN CUNT!** "

There were more gasps than claps.

Allison does a fake drunken stagger and dives at her drum kit, crashing into it and getting up like nothing happened while blood trickled down her forehead. Brian, Claire and Andy in the audience are the only ones cheering loudly.

Bender does a fake pretending to be superior march to his Marshall Stack.

Ferris somersaults his way on the stage, grabs his bass and flips back up. Bender takes the mic and intentionally places it on the foldback speaker, inducing ear-destroying feedback. "Alright guys, we're fucking **SWOLLEN CUNT** and we're gonna fuckin' destroy you to bits, just like we did to Jennifer Brown and her fucking jock fag friends the other day!" he scowls.

A "Fuck yeah!" from Carl sounds from the back. Allison yells, "I'm the Basket Case and I'm going to introduce this first number and it's called Sid Vicious Committed Suicide Because The Sex Pistols SUCKED!".

Allison does an extremely fast count-in and the thrashing and screaming begins.

 _ **SID VICIOUS SUCKS**_

 _ **SID VICIOUS SUCKS**_

 _ **SID VICIOUS SUCKS**_

 _ **SID VICIOUS SUCKS**_

 ** _GAY ASS JUNKIE_**

 ** _ROTTING CORPSE_**

 ** _SID VICIOUS SUCKS_**

 ** _SID VICIOUS SUCKS_**

 ** _THE PISTOLS ALWAYS SUCKED_**

 ** _THEIR MUSIC'S FUCKING GAY_**

 ** _THEY THOUGHT THEY WERE MAKING CHANGE_**

 ** _BUT THEIR TACTICS WERE FUCKING LAME_**

 _ **SID VICIOUS SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKS**_

 _ **SID VICIOUS SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKS**_

 _ **JOHNNY ROTTEN'S GAY**_

 _ **JOHNNY ROTTEN'S GAY**_

 _ **JOHNNY ROTTEN'S GAY**_

 _ **JOHNNY ROTTEN'S GAY**_

 ** _STEVE AND PAUL ARE GAY_**

 ** _GLEN MATLOCK IS GAY_**

 ** _SID VICIOUS DIED_**

 ** _SID VICIOUS DIED_**

 ** _HOPE HE STAYS DEAD_**

The music suddenly ends to a silent audience. Bender just screamed his hatred at the Sex Pistols to Ally and Ferris's thrashing background, and everyone was too shocked to clap. This band was just as ahead of their time as Ally's choice of clothing during the detention was.

Ally: "Here's one for Mr. Vernon for SATURDAY!"

Another count-in, although just as fast.

 ** _MR VERNON SHOULD DIE_**

 ** _SLAY AND STAB THE GUY_**

 ** _STOMP HIS FUCKING FACE_**

 ** _HE'S A BREATHING DISGRACE_**

 ** _I WANT HIM TO DIE_**

 ** _I WANT HIM TO DIE_**

 ** _JUST FUCKING LET HIM DIE_**

 ** _PLEASE GOD MAKE HIM DIE_**

 ** _I WANT VERNON TO DIE_**

 ** _HE'S A LIVING LIE_**

 ** _DOESN'T UNDERSTAND A THING ABOUT US MAN_**

 ** _ALL HE DOES IS HATE_**

 ** _COME JOIN THE VERNON HATE CLUB_**

 ** _C'MON DON'T BE LATE_**

 ** _POOR ALLY OVER HERE GETS DRAGGED INTO IT ALL_**

 ** _THAT FUCKER CALLS HER 'MISSY'_**

 ** _SHE GETS IT HARD ENOUGH_**

 ** _SHE DOESN'T NEED THE BIG DISSY_**

 ** _MR. VERNON SHOULD DIE_**

 ** _MR. VERNON DIE_**

 ** _MR. VERNON DIE_**

 ** _MR. VERNON DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! DIE! JUST FUCKING DIE! DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!_**

Most of the song was written by Bender thirty minutes before the show backstage, however the Allison verse was written by Andy, her new boyfriend as of the end of Saturday. The band liked it and implemented it despite the last lyric of the verse being a horrible attempt at rhyming with 'missy'. The band blasted through ten other songs, including the ones attacking themselves and all of the Mr. Vernon ones. Vernon himself eventually pulls the plug after walking in on the performance, with Bender having a violent confrontation with him on stage as Allison makes sound effects with her drums.

Everyone in the crowd is in awe, but a rapturous, ear-shattering roar of applause rocks the gymnasium. Ally does a massive stagedive as Carl gets crowdsurfed. Mr. Vernon is out cold on the ground and Shermer High School would be changed forever. Everyone in that school became a changed man or woman that day.


	8. 8: The Aftermath

**THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME SATIRICAL FEMSLASH THAT IS COMPLETELY INTENDED TO BE SHOVED IN; I DON'T HATE FEMSLASH AT ALL.**

Thursday night, March 29, 1984, Shermer, Illinois

Almost a week after their Saturday detention, and the Breakfast Club had already got somewhere. Allison and Bender started a grindcore band and the other three have formed a massive friendship and became their own little clique.

To celebrate Swollen Cunt's first gig, a massive party was held at the Bender residence. Bender beats his father to a bloody pulp once again to shut his ugly mouth while he and his friends party and drags him away.

He sends out invitations all over Shermer and other areas. All in all, everyone who heeded his invitations apart from the obvious were: Keith Nelson, Duncan, Amanda Jones, Watts, Hardy Jenns, Kevin Dolenz, Jules Van Patten, Billy Hicks, Wendy Beamish, Larry Lester (who managed to make amends with Andy), Wyatt Donelly, Jake Ryan, Long Duk Dong, Randy and Bryce, and the geek chick with the head/neck whatever brace. Bender's stoner buddies come in bringing along their other other buddies and so forth.

All in all with the Breakfast Club and Ferris Bueller added, 22 people. The stoner buddies shift that number up to 55.

However, it was good enough. The party begins at 8:00pm and lasts the entire night. During that time, the band put on an impromptu performance.

"Alright friends, this one is a fuckin' cover!" Bender yells into the mic.

The song they are about to play is "Armaggeddon" by Siege, a 30-second-song that is a clusterfuck of hardcore punk, thrash and grindcore often called powerviolence.

Suddenly, they explode.

 _ **ARMS RACE**_

 _ **DISGRACE**_

 _ **ARMAGEDDON**_

 _ **ARMAGEDDON**_

 _ **PEACEFUL CLAIMS**_

 _ **YET BOMBS ARE AIMED**_

 _ **ARMAGEDDON**_

 _ **ARMAGEDDON**_

 _ **ARMS ARE POISED**_

 _ **WORLDS DESTROYED**_

 _ **ARMAGEDDON**_

 _ **ARMAGEDDON**_

 _ **NATION OF PAIN**_

 _ **NATION SLAIN**_

 _ **ARMAGEDDON**_

 _ **ARMAGEDDON**_

It ends as soon as it began. The band bash through 40 other songs until everyone fucks shit up. The Bender residence is completely destroyed by the mosh pit. The thunderous rumble caused by everyone charging at each other rocked the house's foundation. It's a fucking mess; even Claire went full-on into the crowd and ended up getting pulverized and pulverizing others at the same time within it.

The band smash their instruments and smash the windows. Bender crowdsurfs, Ally throws her kit into the mosh and Ferris charges right into the mosh headfirst. Brian was the only one not participating in the mosh. He was recording the entire thing on a cassette ready to hand to the band afterwards. He would have participated, but he felt it was an historical occasion that everyone would cherish decades later. He was also taping it in order to document the band from it's inception. He had a feeling the band would be one of those bands who would spawn multiple urban legends and wanted to make sure he got it all on film and compiled it all into one big movie.

He reckoned it'd make for an epic live album. "Swollen Cunt: Live at Bender's Place March 29, 1984". He had also audiotaped the gig at Shermer High and got Larry Lester to videotape it. He would then sync up the audio from the tape with the video as the tape recorder he used was high end and had less distortion.

March 30, 1984, morning

The Bender residence was a wasteland. Everything was destroyed. Every single piece of furniture in the house was damaged in some shape or form. Tables were flipped over, book cases toppled, valuable china plates shattered into sand, unconscious stoner buddies spread across the floor, a lot of blood and many teeth. Bender didn't give a shit. He was about to wake up his dad, untie him and show him what he had done, in an ultimate act of revenge for all the abuse towards him.

He walks in the backyard. "Hey daaaad!" he says. "Wanna come back in for a nice good beer, dad?".

His dad still lay on the ground, tied up. He hadn't woken up at all. "Hey, daaaaaaaaaaad!" he says again.

He walks up to his dad and rolls him over, only to discover he'd been dead for a good while and the brown-black shit coming out of his mouth was not puked up beer as he assumed in his mind.

Bender doesn't even flinch. He is slightly taken aback by the fact he is within 1 inch of a dead man, but Bender found it hard to show emotion after all the abuse hurled toward him.

He thought of the time he got a cigar put out on his arm for spilling paint in the garage a few months back, or the time he was punched in the face when his kite got stuck on the TV antenna interrupting the football game at nine years old. He thought of the times Mr. Bender stated he outright hated John and wanted him drowned at birth. Bender looked down on his father's dead body and laughed.

"Fuckin' asshole." he snickered.

He stuffed the body in the bag and threw it in the neighbour's trash bin, whistling.

He comes across Ally in the street with Ferris and the other Breakfast Clubbers, about to go to his house to meet him.

Ferris: "Ey man!"

Andy: "That party was awesome, guys."

Bender: "I'd definitely hold another one of those parties again, man!"

Ally: "How did your dad react?"

Bender: "Nah, he fuckin' died while he was tied up so I just shoved him in the neighbour's trash."

The others: "Shit..."

Bender: "I know right? Ah who cares, he deserved it after the amount of shit he put me through."

Andy: "Ah well, let's go hang somewhere."

Ally: "My parents are out of town, wanna hang at my place?"

Bender: "Yeah let's fuckin' do it. My house is probably haunted with gay shit anyway."

Claire: "Man, that mosh was the best thing that I ever did in my life."

Bender: "C'mon Cherry, we all know the best thing you'll ever do in your life is me!"

Claire: "Ah Bender..."

The gang go up to the Reynolds' residence. Claire began getting some very weird vibes being near Ally. Not "something's wrong with her" vibes, but vibes Claire was liking. She loved Bender dearly, but Claire felt something well up inside her just about to burst.

March 30, 1984, the Reynolds residence

Ally dropped the needle on her 1969 Taste album. Blister On The Moon plays once again.

Bender: "Holy shit, is that Rory Gallagher?"

Ally: "Yeah, I fucking love this album, it's so heavy for 1969."

Bender: "1969? You could swear that's from like 1974 or some shit."

Ally: "That's what I like about this album."

Ally shared a few kisses with Andy. However, she noticed Claire was acting nervous. "Claire, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's okay."

It wasn't okay. Claire was slowly realizing Ally was a growing desire in her mind. Looking at her chocolate brown eyes was turning her on. This feeling only began while they were walking to her house. Or did it? Claire was slowly realizing once more. Her feelings were just subconscious. She still loved Bender. But she needed to let Ally know how she felt. She didn't want to be horrible and hide it. "Ally I need to talk to you but not around everyone else. I need something to tell you."

Ally knew something was up with Claire. She told the others. "I'll be back, Claire wants to talk to me in private."

Bender: "Ah, right."

The others continue pigging out on a massive pile of shit from Burger King, McDonalds, KFC and Dairy Queen while the Taste album serves as the soundtrack.

Ally shut the door to her bedroom.

"So, how come you're so nervous? What's bothering you?"


	9. 9: Baring Their Souls

**GETS HOT AND DIRTY. THIS IS KINDA SERIOUS BUT IT JOLTS BACK TO HUMOROUS BY THE END, THIS ISN'T MEANT TO BE A FULL-ON SERIOUS TAKE AT A FEMSLASH. IT'S MEANT TO BE BAD, CORNY AND FORCED FOR THE SAKE OF THE WAY THIS STORY GOES.**

Ally waits for a stuttering mess that is Claire to answer.

"I-You know-I really-I think I'm having a crush on you."

"What? You have a crush on me?", Ally asks, quietly.

"Yes Ally I do...I don't know why I'm saying this to somebody of my sex but it's true. You're the only girl I like. Your ragged hair, your 'black shit', those glares you gave off in that detention...I was getting a crush on you in that detention without realizing until now!"

"Well...can't say I'm not flattered...I mean...nobody has ever said that to me before. Not even Andy. It was only after your makeover of me that he complimented how I looked. I never thought anybody would like my 'goth' style."

The sheer thought of someone being physically attracted to pre-makeover her was enough to get her on board. Ally was starting to have sexual feelings for Claire.

"I do. I really do." Claire's voice got more whispery. Shit was getting real, real hot. The two were not lesbians but for they were for the next halfhour. What began as a soft peck ended up being full-on making out, undressing each other. It was sudden. An hour before, the two weren't even a thought in their sexual endeavors. It came out of absolutely nowhere.

Before they knew it, both were in the nude. Laying on Ally's bed. Still making out. Whilst Bender and the boys drank away, the two girls were making love they never imagined they would not long before. You could say the metaphor of baring their souls and touching each other in a way they never thought possible became literal here.

"I don't know why you were so insecure, Ally. Your body is so goddamn sexy!" Claire says.

"Yours beats mine by so much.", she responds. Claire instantly climaxed at her soothing voice.

"Your voice made me...cum..." she said.

"Jeez...I'm really, really turning you on just by breathing, aren't I?"

"I think you are...built up feelings I guess." breathed Claire.

Ally climaxed herself after Claire laid down, her head resting on Ally's...area.

The sensation of Claire's head prickling around down there did it for her.

The horniness of the two girls wears off. They realized.

"Oh my god.", say both in unison.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE WE DONE?" Ally shrieks.

"I THINK WE JUST FUCKED EACH OTHER!" Claire shrieks.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD...OH MY GOD...FUCK, FUCK, SHIT, SHIT, HOLY FUCKING..." Ally frantically says while scrambling to get her clothing back on.

Claire: "Ally, I'm so sorry! Something came over me and..."

Ally: "How did we wind up having...sex with each other?"

Claire: "I'M SO SORRY!".

Claire is on the verge of tears. Her love of Ally was still there albeit fading away, but Ally's love for Claire was her subconscious suddenly invading her mind.

Ally: "Claire, I'm sorry too...everyone does weird shit when they're horny!"

Claire: "What made us horny in the first place? What made me horny to want to talk to you privately?"

Ally: "I don't know...I think it was looking at your eyes for so long...you have nice eyes!"

Claire: "Thanks...how did I suddenly get these feelings for you? I like guys, I think of other girls and don't find sexual attraction in them, but you, you just turned me on! Are we...lesbians?"

The two would instantly revert back to heterosexuality later but the two are convinced they are bisexual.

Ally: "I think we're fucking bisexual!"

Claire: "Oh my...out of nowhere..."

Ally tries to 'pray'.

"Please make this temporary, revert us to liking guys once more by midnight tomorrow..."

The two gaze at each other.

"But before we do...one more..."

The two lean in for another kiss. They found each other hard to resist.

They mutually pull away.

Ally had some clothes on but Claire was still completely in the nude.

"Mind if I just lay here for a while? I need a big break. I'm exhausted." Claire asked.

"It's fine, you can touch shit just don't break it, alright?"

"Okay."

Ally leaves fully clothed. Claire lay there in the nude on Ally's own bed, looking up to the ceiling fan. She slides her fingers down her thighs and goes to town with the thought of Ally's sweet, pretty smile.

Meanwhile, Ally walks back into the room. Bender and his buddies were still eating shit. They had driven to McDonalds to order shit five times in the time Claire and Ally were having sex. The Taste album was just about to finish, and one of his buddies was slipping out Disreali Gears from her collection to put in next. Ally casually sits down.

"I fucked Claire." Ally says like it isn't a big deal.

Even though Andy should be shocked because Ally is his girlfriend, this is a story, so he doesn't give a shit.

"Was it good?" he casually asks while taking a bite from a Big Mac.

"Yeah...yeah...we both came from just looking at each other."

Bender: "Did you film it?"

Ally: "No but I wish we did because I wanna relive that moment again for the rest of my life."

The two girls would be starstruck with each other until midnight, according to her pray.


	10. 10: Ally's Retribution

**THIS REFERENCES REAL LIFE EVENTS AS MERELY FICTION.**

Monday, April 1, 1984, Shermer High School

Mr. Vernon had Bender, Ally and Ferris in his office. Bender was there because he missed his next Saturday detention as well as with the others there for the scene at the assembly. He was fuming, like someone killed his entire family and sent their bodies to his front door with a smug note. Everything he touched he was manhandling. It was a mixture between funny and upsetting. Vernon was mad.

"I am so mad at you guys. If I wouldn't lose my job because of it I'd knock your dicks in the dirt.", he growls, referring to Bender and Ferris. Then he points to Ally.

"And you, you of all people, the lowest common denominator, thinking that you're going to get an edge above me? Face it girl, you're nothing but a worthless sack of shit, nobody gives a shit about you. You're just...there. You serve no purpose, you're a waste of classroom seats and you're one of the most disgusting individuals I have ever seen in my life. I know you only attended last week's detention because you had nothing better to do, I can see through the hair over your eyes, missy. I never questioned you based on the fact you're just as worthless as Bender over here is and I would rather see you under my own wheels than sitting here breathing."

Ally wasn't budging. In fact, she cracked a grin.

"I bet I'd kill you if we had a fist fight, mister." she retorts.

Vernon: "Oh really. Hey guys look over here, little Miss Insecure wants to punch me with her skinny, brittle fists. Come on, take one shot."

He rips his suit off and leans in anticipating a shot from Ally. She happily obliges.

 **WHAM.**

Vernon hits the ground as fast as she threw her fist. His face instantly smashed on the floor, brushing a bookcase behind him as it too falls on him.

Bender and Ferris are awed. In fact, Bender felt intimidated. Ally just wiped out Mr. Vernon with no care factor at all, something Bender didn't have the balls to do when he himself was faced with Vernon threatening him.

"Holy shit!" he yells.

Ferris: "He's sleepin!"

Vernon lay motionless on the ground. Ally turns around with her grin. "It was about time.".

A pool of blood grows around Vernon's face, so Ally fakes a note, using Vernon's hand and copies his handwriting as identically as possible. The note reads: **"SCUSE ALL THE BLOOD, CARL. CHEERS."**

The three run out.

In the hallways, Bender admits his intimidation.

"Ally, ya know, you had the guts to waste Vernon back there, when he had me in that closet I was so scared when he tried goading me."

"Fucking John Bender, the rebel to end all rebels, scared of that asshole? C'mon." Ally jokingly says.

"I know...I know..."

Ferris: "Band rehearsal tonight?"

Bender: "Fuck YEAH!"

The three go to English class. It was the only class where the entire Breakfast Club attended simultaneously. As such, the three sit near the other three. Ferris became somewhat the sixth Breakfast Clubber. He became well-acquainted with the other five and as such he became part of the crew.

The teacher, Mr. Smith, was a grumpy man. He threw textbooks at students who weren't concentrating. This of course enticed Bender. He didn't have to provoke a confrontation, it was delivered to him, so Smith would look like the bad guy anyway. Ally had a penchant for not concentrating.

"Alright, today we're going to be reading a new book today. It's called My Twisted World by the poetic visionary Elliot Rodger, first published in 1814 it is a first person story about a teenage boy who feels like he is being forced into celibacy and must exact retribution on those who reject him.", the teacher says.

Ally isn't looking. Mr. Smith notices and stops.

"HELLO MRS. BIRTH DEFECT! I AM CLEARLY SPEAKING TO YOU!c ARE YOU DEAF? LOOK AT ME!"

Ally looks up reluctantly.

"Okay, as I was saying, the young boy feels as if people constantly reject his motivation, thus he-"

He notices Ally not looking again.

"DO YOU WANT A FACE FULL OF TEXTBOOK MISSY?", he howls.

Ally: "I dare you."

Mr. Smith swipes a textbook off the desk and swings it directly into Ally's face, knocking her off the table and sending her rolling to the other side of the classroom.

Bender: "What the fuck was that for? You just fucking hit a chick!"

Mr. Smith: "What are you gonna do about it? I will kill you if you fucking tried me!"

She lay motionless for a second, and then she stands up. She grabs the textbook and torpedos it at Mr. Smith's face, smashing him into the wall behind him. She then grabs her chair and smashes it five times on his head and kicks his head on the ground at high velocity. The class, whom Ally thought would yell at her and throw things at her, cheered. The entire class roars in applause.

Mr. Smith struggles to get up. He began to suffer a brain aneurysm as a result and died on the floor. Nobody cares about that, they're too busy cheering Ally. She goes on a school rampage, and goes primal therapy on it's ass. She marches into the boy's locker room and smashes everything in it. She rips off shower curtains while boys are showering, hacks into lockers and throws everything out of them. Even big jocks watch helplessly as Ally destroys the entire place. Everyone gets the fuck out of there, some completely naked from the shower.

She then marches to the girls locker room. Jennifer Young's other girlfriends (as in friends that are also female) were in there. They recognize Ally and attempt to corner her but she was too much for them. She rips the shower head off of one of the showers and knocks them all out with it. She then enters shop class and finds a few of the boys that threw shit in her face a few weeks prior. Pretty soon they'd be under the drilling machine almost getting their heads drilled in. Ally had tied all of them up with one rubber band that was cutting off their arm circulation.

She roams the hallways, ripping every poster and smashing every trophy cabinet. She dives head first into glass doors, hacks into lockers and trashes the teacher's lounge. She smashes people's head's in, left and right. The result seemed like a war between the students had gone down. Ally's primal therapy at worked, she suddenly left happier. She wandered around the school, in every room and every orifice she just destroyed. Kids hid in panic, and the teachers were mostly on the other side of the school in the other teacher's lounge.

She wound up back at the boy's locker-room where she started. Exhausted out of her brains, she walks under a shower. Wearing her 'black shit', her baggy clothes and Chuck Taylor's, she turns the shower on nonetheless, as a result to wash away the rest of her anger. She slumps down on the ground, taking in the water pouring on her and her clothes. She didn't bother to slick her hair back. She let the hair droop down and watched her leg-length gray skirt as it got drop after drop until it was completely soaked.

She laid down and relaxed. She'd finally done it. Unleashed her full anger on Shermer High.


	11. 11: Victory Is Ours

April 2, 1984, Shermer High School, Shermer, Illinois

Ally was ultimately expelled from Shermer High after the amount in damages she caused. The cost was so astronomically big that the school realized the punishment of having to pay would be way out of proportion, and thus began to raise funds (albeit under the guise that a group of vandals terrorized the school, which is practically insurance fraud).

It was so bad that Mr. Hashimoto would have proved no help in calming Ally down. Ally left Shermer High in soaking wet clothes after doing some sort of washing away ritual in the boy's locker room shower. Outside stood Bender, in his coat and shades. He'd left Vernon's office and went downtown to get a Happy Meal (which despite being for kids he felt was a convenient package of everything he liked from McDonalds in one) He heard about her destruction of the school from Brian and wanted to congratulate her for doing so.

"Ally, do you have some sort of swimming fully clothed fetish or some shit?", Bender quips.

"No, I thought it'd wash away the rest of my pent up anger. I think it did, because I feel really happy now.", said Ally.

"How much did you fuck up the school?", Bender asked. He was very curious.

"Oh, it's a war zone in there. I'm guessing Brian told you 'cause we met up when I got out of the shower."

"Yeah he did, he said he found it actually quite cool. I think it's very cool.", Bender says.

"Well I mean..."

"You did shit I'm fucking scared of doing. I'm really impressed, Ally."

Ally did a smile and a chuckle. Her smile and chuckle was one that would make anybody else around smile. Bender smiles back. The two walk away. "Let's find the other guys.", Bender says.

They eventually find the others with Ferris down the street, waiting for them to show up.

"It's Ally and Bender!", Claire points out, awed by Ally's display of brutality in that school.

"That was fucking awesome!", says Brian. The usually quiet geeky Brian Johnson couldn't help but be amazed at her outburst. "I think you gave them a message."

"That had to be the most entertaining moment at that school." Claire says. "It's so boring in that place, it's nice to see some action for once!"

Everybody was impressed. Nobody had ever lashed out at such magnitude towards Mr. Vernon or any of the teachers. Carl the Janitor was impressed too. He went from following his broom after "shitheads" like them for the past eight years to having 100% mad respect for them. He looks at the messy hallways, as Mr. Vernon's unconscious body is hauled out by paramedics. He just snickers, "Pfft, it can clean itself up." and wheels his cart away. "Why did I call them shitheads that day?"

The Breakfast Clubbers are gathered at the local shopping center. Ally repeats her heartwrenching philosophy to the others. "When you grow up, your heart dies. I said that because all the grown-ups in the world that we've all met seem to be heartless, probably except for Carl, he called us shitheads but he took that back and he's cool with us now. You can't really break people like Vernon's hearts because they're gone. That's why I got physical. Simple words don't work with people like him."

Bender, mouth full of cheeseburgers and fries, responds, "Carl is the only adult we know that understands us, he only called us shitheads so he didn't have Vernon, or as I should say, Mr. VERMIN, on his case. Vernon is a dropkick."

"So what happened afterwards?", Andy asks.

"Oh..." Ally says with that contagious smile of hers, doing that looking down for a second with her mouth hanging open before she spoke once more.

"I got expelled."

The others sit in shock. Part of Bender's cheeseburger falls out of his mouth. "Shit, really?", he asks.

"Oh yeah, I don't have to pay for the damages because the cost is so big they think it's way out of reach for a single person to pay, so they're raising funds pretending a bunch of vandals tore through the school so they didn't sue my parents.", she says, still smiling and almost about to laugh manically.

"Wait, they're committing insurance fraud!" Brian says with open eyes.

"They are!" she says. "They're sucking money out of people under lies!"

"Exactly! They're gonna get sued and then the school will finally shut down!" Brian continues, increasingly smiling.

The Breakfast Clubbers cheer.

"Ally, I am going to thank you for the rest of my life if that school shuts down, seriously!" Claire happily-frantically says.

"All I can say is no problem.", Ally responds.

"Band practice?" Bender yells.

"YES!" Ferris yells, along with Ally.

"Let's all go!" Andy adds.

"Fuck yeah!" Bender triumphantly screams.

This band practice will be where the band completely gets it's shit together.


	12. 12: The Club Talk Music

April 9, 1984, the Bender residence

The entire week and a half was extremely turbulent. March 24th, everyone bared their souls and touched each other in ways they never thought were possible. March 25th, Bender approaches Ally about starting a metal band. Four days later, they do their first gig and a celebratory second gig at Bender's house. By the next week, Ally had gotten expelled for a massive primal outburst, feeling confident enough to let out her full anger, and the school are risking insurance fraud because the damages proved way too much for one teenage girl to pay.

The band's career was only just beginning, however. Just because Ally was expelled, didn't mean she couldn't see Bender and the gang again. After all, they were beginning to hang out more often out of school than in. In fact, Bender and Ferris were on the near edge of being expelled themselves for that gig.

Coincidentally, the other Breakfast Clubbers were beginning to go in deep shit with Shermer High. Andy was yelled at by the coach for missing a few P.E. classes and pushed to the ground, hurt enough to have to stay home for a month. Claire ripped hair out of one of Jennifer Young's leftover friends behind her and was suspended for two weeks, and Brian made another ceramic elephant for the sole purpose of smashing it on a senior bully's head, his confidence too ever growing. He was also suspended for two weeks.

Ally still had the credit for being the first Breakfast Clubber to escape from the school; her luxury was that it was forever. But the others' punishments were getting harsher as they constantly resisted them (only for the sole purpose of making the escape quicker). By the ninth of April, all Breakfast Clubbers (and Ferris) were eventually expelled.

The band practice on the night of April 2nd solidified S.C.'s musical style. The band began playing more public appearances, each getting more violent by the second. On April 4th, they played a gig at the house of the Hell Angels' Chicago chapter, and physically attacked the bikers, winning. On April 5th, they played at a local Shermer pub, in which Bender charged into the crowd with a massive McDonalds sign and started a massive riot. On April 8th, they played a gig at Shermer Elementary School, making sure to amplify the violence and vulgarity for the sake of shock value to all the little kids.

April 9th was a rest day. The band celebrated by going over to Ally's place. For old times sake, she and Bender donned the clothing they wore on the detention day. It was just a matter of chilling out. Brian, Claire and Andy again showed up, and they all conglomerated out in Ally's backyard. In her backyard was an above-ground pool, a swing set that was rusty and falling apart and a couple of crows sitting on the top.

Ally shows them around the backyard.

"My parents ignore the shit out of me so my backyard really isn't that special, but there's the pool over there, then you have the old swing set that I abused the shit out of when I was little but then it started falling apart, and a bunch of crows, I call one Paul and the other Ringo, like the Beatles, ya know?"

"Where's John and George?", Bender asks.

"John's been dead for four years!", she responds. Bender thinks she means she's talking about Lennon himself, but she adds, "The bird I mean.". "But yeah, that's all there is to this place.". As she says that, Claire shrieks. "Oh my god! Ferris, why would you do that?".

Ferris, as a joke, had thrown Claire's lipstick in the pool. The lipstick was waterproof, but she was somehow oblivious. Claire goes up to the edge of the pool and tries to fish it back towards her but it floats to the other end. She tries fishing it from that end, but it floats to the middle and stays there. "Oh god...I need that lipstick!". No idea left and despite wearing expensive clothes, she had no choice. It wasn't like she could just undress there and then to do so.

She climbs over the pool and hits the water. Ferris laughs as Claire tries to get the lipstick in her hand but it constantly slips out. Ally attempted to help; by running to the pool (not without putting her purse aside just in case) and trying to reach it with her hand. In the massive mess, Claire accidentally grabs hold of Ally and yanks, pulling her into the pool as well.

After both surface, Ally realizes that unlike the shower, the massive soaking she got in the pool would make her baggy black clothes extremely heavy. "Oh shit, I can't move properly!" she yells. "Oh my god, sorry Ally!" Claire yells. Bender stands in confusion. "All of that over Cherry's lipstick?", he snickers, and walks away. Ally keeps falling down, and she eventually just sits on her knees despite being neck deep. Finally, Claire grips the lipstick.

"THERE IT IS!" she yells. Claire stands up and leaps out of the pool. Ally's baggy clothes prevented her from leaping so elegantly; she tried lifting her leg over the rim but it wouldn't lift hard, and she fell backwards right in again. She tried multiple times to get out but couldn't, so she just ended up staying in the pool, floating and looking up into the sky.

Claire winds up jumping back in again so she wasn't alone and the two enjoy themselves regardless of the events. Bender's addiction to McDonalds persisted throughout as he snuck out to order massive amounts of Happy Meals for the entire Club. He races down and returns with all of the food in the events between Ally falling into the pool and the two girls just making the best of their saturatedness.

Brian is stargazed at how weirdly beautiful (and more shaped and contoured according to his mindset) he thought the two girls looked soaking wet and just stares at them, that is until Bender nudges him and says with a mouth full of Happy Meal: "Hey, food." Brian takes it and says a thanks while locking his eyes on the girls, particularly Ally. He proceeds to eat the entire thing while looking at them, and then Ally notices: "Do you like seeing us wet?", and the two girls chuckle. Bender walks to the rim of the pool and passes the girls two hot coffees. The two do a cheers and drink away.

The four boys begin to discuss classic rock music. Bender starts off the conversation. "Anybody heard of Vanilla Fudge?", he asks. Ferris looks up, "Yeah, I got The Beat Goes On somewhere.", he says. "I think heavy metal starts there!", Bender proposes. Brian adds his two cents, "You can't exactly pinpoint when something like that begins, it's like an evolution, it slowly progresses.".

Bender looks; "Well...then Vanilla Fudge was the start of that progression! How much do you know about sixties rock?"

Brian: "I kinda listen to it...and we learnt about the Beatles in history."

Bender decides to quiz Brian then. "What Beatles album cover had them standing there looking at you with deadpan expressions with trees in the background?" Brian is quick to answer: "Beatles For Sale".

Bender: "Correct. What was Paul McCartney's girlfriend from 1963 to 1968?"

Brian pauses for a second. "Um...Jane...something."

Bender: "Jane Asher. I'll give you a correct on that one for the first name. So how did they break up?"

Brian: "Jane walked into their house and saw him with some other chick."

Bender: "Correct."

Ferris pops in with a question: "Twist And Shout, that song is fuckin' famous, what album was it on?". The question was fitting considering the song played in his movie.

Brian: "Please Please Me."

Ferris asks another one: "Name their first single and the release date."

Brian: "Love Me Do on October 5, 1962 in the UK and April 27th, 1964 in America."

Ally swims to the rim and asks her own question: "When did John Lennon start growing out his hair?"

Brian is really quick to answer that question: "Late 1967 to early 1968."

Brian eventually blurts out facts and knowledge. "The Beatles were originally a fifties skiffle group called the Quarrymen, they recorded a fucking demo disc which still exists today, 1958 I think, they called themselves the Beatles in 1960, they gained traction in Hamburg, Germany, they recorded songs with this dude named Tony Sheridan in 1961, the recordings of which came out in 1962, then they made their first appearance on the Ed Sullivan Show on February 9, 1964, their partners at the time were Jane Asher for Paul, Cynthia for John, Maureen for Ringo and George met Pattie Boyd when they filmed A Hard Day's Night and then they...fucking hell, I know everything about them!".

Bender: "Okay...okay..."

Ally: "Do you believe in the Paul Is Dead rumor?"

Brian: "No..."

Bender: "Thank lord because that is A LOAD OF BULLSHIT."

Andy chimes in. "Sgt. Pepper started being recorded in November 1966. I read it in a Beatles book in at the local library somewhere."

Bender: "Ah yeah. Then it came out on June 1, 1967."

Even Claire, whom you'd think would listen to the Culture Club or Simple Minds (who provided the Club's anthemic theme song), added in a tidbit of knowledge. "Abbey Road came out six days after John Lennon said he was leaving.".

Bender: "Indeed, Cherry.", he says nodding, himself impressed that even she knew something about them.

Ally: "The Beatles are just that band that every generation from now is gonna know. In 2014, people are going to be on about them. In 2064, people are going to be on about them. The only time when the Beatles will be forgotten about is when the world ends and there's nobody to remember them."

Brian: "That's quite philosophical, Al." he says, slightly grinning.

They all begin engaging in Beatles discussions, talking about Paul and Jane's relationship for instance:

Bender: "Jane Asher is like the British Claire, redheaded and rich up the ass.", he says, grinning at Claire as to indicate it was a friendly jab. Claire assumed it was friendly anyway, now trusting Bender, and did a chuckle. Claire does her own friendly retort: "You're the American John Lennon, he used to be a bad boy in leather jackets and kicked ass."

Bender takes it as a compliment. Soon after Ally dries off, the band finally go off for the band practice.


	13. 13: Stubby's Party

April 14, 1984, Stubby's residence

Andy was still dead set on going to Stubby's party, although it was postponed for a few weeks because Stubby's younger brother in middle school got the everliving shit beaten out of him over Star Wars trading cards and he had to visit him at the hospital. He decided to invite the gang; and also bring the band along for some music to go along with it. Andy knew that something outrageous would happen that would derail the party and possibly end it early, but it was exactly why. He wanted it to be a pretext for abandoning his jock friends in favor of the Breakfast Club, who despite all being now out of school were still pressured by their friends outside. Andy still had wrestling meets.

Ferris is able to fully commit to the band with his infinite days off and adapts the ways of Bender and Allison. Bender has adapted to the ways of Ally, including making Cap'n Crunch and Pixie Stix sandwiches himself as a means of trying to form a good bond with her as to avoid creative differences as much as possible. They had band practice five days ago and are completely sure they can make a very powerful live set. Andy informed them of his plan the day prior, and Bender agreed finding it very clever. Convincing Brian and Claire to tag along to witness such a masterpiece (solved easily via Brian convincing his parents he's going off to study with Larry Lester and the math club, as he usually did, and Claire sneaking out while her parents were asleep and sneaking back in before they woke up).

Stubby's party was to take place at his house 10.00pm Saturday. Andy told Stubby that they have a band coming in for music. "Hey Stub, I arranged for some music.", Andy said, fakely friendly. "You did? Who did you get?", he asked. "Well, they're kinda like Simple Minds. You know that song Don't You Forget About Me? That style of music is what they play.", Andy says making it up as he goes. "Oh, alright, nice.". On stage come Bender, Ally and Ferris in their casual attire. Ally again dons the black sweater and gray skirt/scarf she had on the detention, she loved that outfit too much.

Bender pretends to be a new-wave singer and jokingly says, 'We're the Beatles.', to the laughs of Stubby and his buddies. Andy winks at Bender, and then the noise begins. The band suddenly bursts into 120db thrashing that causes seismic tremors and breaks people's drink glasses. The bowl of punch explodes and spills everywhere on everybody in the crowd. People were trying to run away but were trampling each other. The noise was on the threshold of pain. Bender howls, screams and squeals like he got kicked in the balls real hard. Claire, Andy and Brian hid under a lone table, Brian stuttering and scared, not because of the band because of the ensuing chaos. One popular girl got severe tinnitus, while another's ears just burst, the sight of blood being so horrifying she passed out. Stubby stood there shocked, speechless.

Ally's drumming was getting way too outta hand, and eventually she had to stop eighteen minutes into a continuous non-stop blast beat thrash before she got a heart attack. She stopped and flopped on the kit, the kit giving way and falling along with Ally. The band stopped playing. Eventually, a few of Stubby's buddies got up on the little stage, along with their girlfriends. Stubby himself was still standing there, mesmerized. He actually found the chaos epic.

"You assholes, you fuckin' pricks!", one of Stubby's buddies, Chad, yelled. Chad's girlfriend Claudia joined in too. "You just like, RUINED our party!", she said. "Urgggh!". Bender smirked. "Hey, no problem! Do you wanna do this again some time?".

Chad slowly walked up to Bender and shoved him. "You got a real nerve ruining our fuckin' party, man. I think it's about time we waste the shit out of yous.". The audience started going silent. Ferris was cracking his knuckles. "Time to kick some ass.", he mutters. Claudia walks up to Ally. "Hi, little miss black death. What do you think you're doing, ruining our party, huh? Do you really want that much attention for your peasant ass that you're going to ruin the popular kids' party? You're a little bitch, you should go fucking cut yourself, you're so lame! Go on, cry your pathetic self to sleep. When don't you? Ha!". Ally stands up. She approaches Claudia with a strangely calming smirk.

"Oh? You're not gonna go wah-wah, huh?", Claudia continued taunting, and then slapped Allison in the face extremely hard. Allison gave a smirk, her eyes covered by her hair. It was a very creepy stare. She does a swing, knocking Claudia to the ground and eliciting some of the most harrowing and violent screams in history. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! AHHH! OOHHH! FUUUUUCK!". What was in Ally's hand? Another switchblade she nicked off of a jock during the party. She'd just stabbed Claudia.

Bender and Ferris saw the stabbing, and knew it was time to take the rest out, so they beat up Chad and his jock friends to near death too. Claudia lost a large volume of blood and began developing anemia. The other three Breakfast Clubbers, still hiding under the table, were unaware of the gravity of the situation, they thought Claudia had just gotten the shit beaten out of her real hard by Ally. They began to realize as the screams were dipping in an abnormal way that something was up, so they got up and looked to see what was going on.

Brian: "What's going on in there?"

Claire: "Sounds like Claudia Hall, one of Chad's buddies."

Andy: "That's definitely Claudia. I think Allison might have had enough of her popular girl bullshit and just beat the shit out of her. Let's go watch.".

They got from the table and walked towards the screaming. Claire was the first to see, Claudia on the ground in a pool of blood being cradled by a severely beaten Chad, while the other jocks were stumbling across the room. Claire squealed and covered her mouth, stepping back. "Oh my god, oh my god, I'm NOT SEEING THAT! OH god...". Brian and Andy, starting to panick, run quickly to the scene. "Holy FUCK!", Andy said. Brian slowly backed off.

"Someone call a fucking ambulance!", Chad struggled to yell. "Claudia, NO!".

Stubby just stood back. He looked to Andy, and scared, asked, "Who was that?", pointing to Ally, who was calmingly packing her things and leaving with the others. Andy despite his shock nonchalantly says, "My new girlfriend, Allison Reynolds.". "Really? You wouldn't wanna fuck with her.", Stubby says. "Of course I wouldn't, man. That detention I had a few weeks ago made me realize something. It also gave me new friends, like Bender. Like Brian. Like Claire. Like Ally over there.". Stubby leans in. "My dad's a lawyer ya know, he said you can get acquitted for self-defense over shit like this. If this ends up in court just get him.".

Stubby wasn't even helping Claudia nor Chad and the other jocks. He actually thought they had it coming to them. He wanted to befriend the other Breakfast Clubbers over this. Stubby slowly begun to understand Andy's ploy, and offered to ditch the other jocks along with him. After seeing Andy hold hands with Allison in the school corridors as well as Bender and Brian exchanging fistpumps of all people, he began becoming a bit influenced to ditch his own clique.

"Hey man, look I know what you're tryna do. You met the other guys, like Bender and all that, and now you're trying to stand up to the school social hierarchy. Man, I think I could seriously get on board with that idea. I'm being fuckin' serious, man.", Stubby said with sincerity. "If you're not gonna be a jerk then yeah.", Andy said. "I ain't gonna, I swear.".

Paramedics are called in for Claudia as Ally and the others leave like nothing happened. Everyone is too scared to rat anybody out in fear of another attack. The paramedic looked up and said;

 **"She's dead."**


	14. 14: Hear Ye Hear Ye!

April 16, 1984

Claudia Hall was declared dead from her stab wound at the party, at 11:56pm. Allison Reynolds had just stabbed her in a rage after she made remarks to her and slapped her hard across the face. Allison walked into the Shermer Police Station to hand herself over, and although not cuffed was brought into the consultation room to confess about the entire thing which she happily obliged, and the rest of the Breakfast Club was trying to figure out how to tackle the situation. Stubby followed through on getting his dad to represent Ally in an inevitable court case for self-defense, which surprised the Club.

Allison was placed in a holding cell for the time being, her first hearing being the following Monday April 23rd. Word got around Shermer High about the possible culprits; everyone who also attended the party was scared to come clean with who killed Claudia, in fear of Allison being retaliated against in an ugly manner (which wouldn't have happened anyway because Ally's basket case behavior was unpredictable and any retaliation could have backfired in an uglier manner than Claudia).

Bender suggested a meeting of the Breakfast Clubbers, Ferris and of course their new friend Stubby, to develop an action plan for getting Ally acquitted and an absolute discharge. So, at lunch time, April 16, they gathered in the high school library and set up the tables so the group sits in a circle. Bender flips out a shoebox cassette recorder and tapes the whole thing for reference.

Bender: "Ahem. Okay, so we all know that Allison stabbed Claudia at Stubby's party last night. I decided to get you wingnuts here to try and get a fuckin' solution for this, because we know that stabbing was called for after the amount of shit she's been put through for the past like two years."

Claire: "How do we? She's gonna get convicted of murder! She stabbed someone, how are we going to prove her innocent? Not saying she isn't but..."

Bender: "You can get acquitted under self-defense, Queenie." (Affectionately)

Claire: "Well is there a way that can be arranged?"

Brian: "I do think that there could be a chance she can be absolutely discharged.".

Bender: "Discharge? Doesn't that mean jizzing your pants?"

Brian: "Not in the name of law, it's...(chuckles) like when you prove yourself guilty but you still get no punishment for it."

Andy: "Guys, this is serious. Allison just killed a fucking girl. How innocent she may be doesn't take away from the gravity of the situation, we need to be on the ball."

Stubby: "I told dad about it and he said he's gonna arrange something."

Bender: "He better fuckin' not let us down."

Stubby: "I swear to death, he's a pretty fuckin' good lawyer."

Ferris: "How in the fuck did this all get ugly. It's like she and Bender and I were just having fun and then it turns into this blood fest. Reminds me of the time when I hacked a computer for fun and then almost started World War III. Shit can go wrong so quickly, ya know?"

Andy: "Wait, you're David Lightman?"

Ferris: "Yeah, that was just some fake name I had like last year. My girlfriend Jennifer is like a fucking splitting image of Allison. Like almost the same facial features, it's creepy."

Bender: "Jennifer Brown? Ally beat her to a pulp a few weeks ago."

Ferris: "No mine started with a C."

Bender: "Oh...thank god then..."

Brian: "Guys, um, we're getting distracted."

Bender: "Oh...uh...we need to get Ally freed under self-defense."

Claire: "How do we do that?"

Bender: "Start a new band."

Andy: "But you already got Swollen Cunt don't you?"

Ferris: "There's no Swollen Cunt without Allison Reynolds in it."

Bender: "Exactly. All of us are going to become a band."

Claire: "I don't play any instruments, sorry."

Bender: "Everybody plays something. PIANO could do. As long as it's a fucking playable instrument it's fine."

Stubby: "Hey I play guitar."

Bender: "Metal?"

Stubby: "Powerviolence."

Bender: "Powerviolence? The hell is that?"

Stubby: "Oh you'll see." (ruffles in his bag to find Siege's Drop Dead, the same album in which Bender and the others covered live, and turns it on)

Bender: "Wait a minute, we covered that album live!"

Stubby: "Well you were covering powerviolence, man."

Bender: "Well...the more you know...we start a rock band, stage a bunch of protest gigs and raise funds to support Allison's side. They actually realize that the justification for the stabbing goes back how many years and she gets out scot free."

Brian: "Hopefully the law is unrealistic enough to work like that..."

Bender: "Come on! Be a bit optimistic, dweeb!"

Andy: "Alright, I'm in."

Stubby: "I'm in."

Claire: "Fine, in too."

Brian: "I'll just go in anyway."

Ferris: "Let's do this shit."

Bender: "Alright then, we're gonna get Allison outta there! Meeting fuckin' dismissed!", he yells triumphantly.

The six walk out of the library and march through the hallways, up to the music room. The school band is practicing, but they are forced out, even the teacher, as the six rehearse to death for the rest of the school hours, risking getting caught by Vernon, and staying after school hours. They're determined to get Ally out of there, and they'll go to any unrealistic length to achieve that goal.

Meanwhile, Ally lay in the cell, in a fetal position, whimpering and crying. "What...have...I done?", was the words she mumbled. It was quiet except for her sobbing. "Ohauuaah...why-y?", she yelled. "I'M A MONSTER!". She knew she went a bit too far, and wouldn't expect her Monday hearing to be a bit different...


End file.
